


We Fit Together

by hushboys (taemin)



Series: jjp fine & applied arts au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/hushboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the mornings he spends in bed with Jaebum instead of going to class, Jinyoung's probably going to fail poetry this semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit Together

The alarm goes off promptly at 6:30am, the way it always does on Tuesdays when Jinyoung's got his creative fiction class across campus. Jaebum's video production class doesn’t meet until after noon, so he’s extra cranky on mornings like these. He sticks a hand out from under the covers and fumbles with his phone until the alarm goes silent. Jinyoung rolls over a beat later, face scrunched, petulant whine reverberating in the back of his throat.

"Already?"

"Apparently," Jaebum grumbles, dislodging his arm from underneath Jinyoung. It prickles painfully as the blood flow returns to his fingertips. No matter how many different sleep configurations they've tried, Jinyoung always ends up cutting off circulation to at least one of Jaebum's limbs, which would be cause for annoyance except now Jaebum can't imagine getting a good night's sleep without it.

Jinyoung buries his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck. He slept in one of Jaebum's sweatshirts last night. It had been cold enough for it when they stumbled into bed, but now he's radiating heat like a furnace and smells like sweat. His fringe is damp and sticking limply to his forehead.

Jaebum pulls him closer anyway and lets his hand come to rest between Jinyoung's shoulder blades. The ache in his bicep has started to subside, but the change in position brings it back again, dull and throbbing. "Come on," he says after a moment. "You're going to be late."

They don't move. Jinyoung makes that whining noise again. Jaebum turns his head, fully meaning to push him off the edge of the bed and tell him to knock it off, but Jinyoung cuts him off and kisses him squarely on the mouth. His breath is stale from sleep, but his quiet eagerness makes up for it.

Jaebum rolls them over to slide a hand up Jinyoung's hip and underneath his sweatshirt. It's too big on Jinyoung. It's too big for Jaebum, too—he'd bought it that way on purpose because it was more comfortable that way, but now more often than that he watches Jinyoung's collarbones peek out from underneath its huge neckline instead. Jinyoung makes a huffy, impatient noise and plants his knee into Jaebum's stomach long enough to peel off the sweatshirt. He discards it over the edge of the bed with a flourish that is entirely too dramatic for what time it is.

"Don't have a lot of time," Jaebum murmurs, thumbing at Jinyoung's nipple just to watch him shudder and cringe away, incredibly ticklish. His whole face scrunches when he laughs, mouth stretched wide.

"Don't care," he shoots back, slapping Jaebum's hand away from his chest and rummaging around under the pillows. "We can make it fast."

Jaebum wakes up a little more and sits up on his elbows, a smug grin spreading across his face. He knows Jinyoung's attendance has been more than a little spotty lately, and he takes a perverse sense of pride in knowing that it's because of him. What the fuck's the point in going to class when there's this, long mornings spent rolling around in Jaebum's bed, or sitting on the floor of Jinyoung's apartment listening to him think out loud, revision after revision of poems he's never going to hand in to his professors because he's never there, so they just go up on the wall, pinned to a cork board and forgotten. Jinyoung skips workshopping sessions in favor of afternoons underneath Jaebum's hands, gasping half-formed thoughts that taper off and die with each snap of Jaebum's hips. Jinyoung's probably going to fail poetry this semester.

Jaebum's heard enough about the honeymoon phase from people, but this has been going on for months with no signs of wavering or slowing down. Every time Jinyoung dazzles him with one of those mile-wide smiles, or shows up at one of the film department's late-night shoots with coffee to keep Jaebum from passing out while holding the boom mic, Jaebum feels this weird, crazy thudding in his chest, a surge of grateful fondness that hits him with the force of a cannonball.

He even loves the serious expression that creates the neat wrinkle between the bridge of Jinyoung's eyes. Jinyoung's got that focused look now, tongue poking between his lips, doing his best to concentrate as he fingers himself open on Jaebum's lap. He's doing a sloppy job of it. Lube's getting everywhere on the sheets, Jaebum's thighs, the comforter. 

Jaebum reaches around and slips his index finger in alongside Jinyoung's, to help him along. He nudges the pad of his finger deep inside Jinyoung, coaxing forth a full body shudder. Jinyoung gasps and leans forward, allowing Jaebum to push a second finger in.

"I was doing okay," he laughs into Jaebum's neck, his voice shaky.

"Sure." Jaebum's spare hand goes to Jinyoung's hip, smoothing over the jut of bone with his thumb, then down his plush thigh, where he punctuates his words with a squeeze. "We'd be here all day."

"Anything wrong with that?"

Jaebum would love nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with Jinyoung, but they've got to graduate sometime, which means maybe attending a class or two. He withdraws his hand and pushes Jinyoung back over into the pillows, chuckling a little at the indignant noises Jinyoung makes into the fabric. He leaves him there, pinned under his knees, while he rolls on the condom and lines himself up.

The first slide into Jinyoung's body is painfully slow, cautious. Jaebum worries sometimes, that maybe he's being too rough, too impatient. He wants everything, all at once, but he always wants Jinyoung to get something out of it, maybe even more than Jaebum. Hearing the quiet, pleased sounds that Jinyoung's making is enough encouragement to take it easy. They don't have much time, but there's time for this.

Jaebum feels the last vestiges of sleep leave him. He's wide awake now, controlled—his hips, his breath, even the way his hands slip over Jinyoung's as they grasp at the sheets. He bottoms out and kisses the back of Jinyoung's neck, nuzzling at the sweaty hair behind Jinyoung's ears.

"Thought you said we didn't have enough time to take it slow," Jinyoung protests when a minute passes and Jaebum still hasn't moved. "Did you fall asleep up there?"

Jaebum nudges one of Jinyoung's knees up, twisting him over onto one hip to give him a little extra leverage. The first thrust goes deep enough that whatever Jinyoung was about to say is lost in a long, satisfied groan. Jaebum pushes Jinyoung's body away from him, pinning him to the bed by the flat of his hand anchored to the small of Jinyoung's back, and _moves_. He feels the hot prickle of release stirring under his skin already, just within his grasp, chasing it as he fucks Jinyoung hard enough to slam the headboard into the wall, over and over.

There's a knock on the wall above the bed, the wall Jaebum's apartment shares with the next unit. _"Shut up, it's too early!"_ comes the voice, crackling and gruff.

Jinyoung bursts out laughing, his body trembling, and it only makes him laugh harder when Jaebum knocks back, still keeping a fairly steady rhythm as he shouts, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"He's going to make a noise complaint one of these days," Jinyoung says, voice a little muffled by the sheets. "You're going to get evicted."

"You're just so loud," Jaebum says. "You should buy the poor guy some earplugs."

"Me? I'm—oh, _fuck_ ," Jinyoung moans, immediately proving Jaebum's point as he shifts the angle just right, the place he always seems to just know where to go without any direction from Jinyoung. They complement each other—whatever Jaebum wants to give, Jinyoung is desperate for, wants more of, needs, which drives Jaebum crazier than anything. Learning Jinyoung's body just came so naturally to Jaebum, almost like it was a place he'd been before.

Jinyoung's second alarm goes off, the one set for 7:00am.

"Shit," Jinyoung says.

"Told you."

Jinyoung scrunches his eyes shut for a moment, obviously conflicted, before he opens them again. "Don't worry about it."

Jaebum tries not to, but it's in the back of his mind as he runs his hands down Jinyoung's ass and pulls his left cheek back to get a good look at himself disappearing inside Jinyoung, one finger tracing the place where their bodies are connected. The obnoxious chime of the alarm continues in the background, even as Jaebum buries himself deep inside Jinyoung and finishes.

"Keep going," Jinyoung urges, reaching back to grab hold of Jaebum's haunch. Jaebum winces slightly at the sudden hyper-sensitivity, even through the latex, but Jinyoung's helping now, his ass pushing back to meet Jaebum with each thrust, body taut, straining.

Jaebum's just about to beg for mercy and roll Jinyoung over to finish him off with his mouth when Jinyoung's body stiffens underneath him. The friction from his cock rubbing between his belly and the bedsheets as he writhed against Jaebum finally pushes him over the edge. He comes with a low, guttural noise that kicks Jaebum in the gut—it's not enough to get him hard again, but it's enough to push the thought of a second round into his mind, just to try and get him to make that sound again.

Jinyoung lies there after, wrecked and momentarily speechless, laughing to himself about something with his nose still pressed into the sheets. He's got his fingers twisted in the pillowcase and he's huffing, breaths jagged and sharp. Jaebum stays inside him as long as he can, stroking the back of Jinyoung's neck soothingly until he feels himself start to go soft.

"You're late," Jaebum says, tossing the soiled condom into the garbage next to the bed. Jinyoung crawls on his elbows out of the wet spot he'd left behind and flops across Jaebum's pillow, a sly, woozy grin plastered across his face.

"Oh well," he says, and pulls Jaebum back down to kiss him again.


End file.
